Where it all went wrong
by Mbavlover61010
Summary: After the big explosion that left the town of Whitechapel in silence. Ethan, Sarah and Benny are separated. Benny is left alone after the disappearance of Sarah and having his best friend flee town. Sorrow fills the air, having a great amount of the town disappear into thin air. Or did they? Stern now has full power over the town and all kinds of supernatural entities.


"What are you doing?" Benny asked as he stood in the doorway, extending his arms in a questioning manner.

The loud fast paced footsteps combined with the frantic drawer slamming made such a ruckus that caused all asleep in the house to wake. Doors opened and all footsteps lead to the fully opened door with Benny standing in the doorway.

"What the-?" Jane questioned as she stood behind Benny looking into the room. She stood staring in confusing along with both her parents standing behind her.

"Benny what is he- what-?" Mrs. Morgan couldn't get out a full sentence, she was too frozen at what she was looking at. For a moment she took her eyes off of the sight and turned to look at her husband. Both gave each other questioning and concerned looks. Mr. Morgan then raised his left arm and took a look at his watch. It read 11:54 pm. Tilting his arm to reveal it to his wife. Both turned back to face the wide open door.

Coat hangers began to hit against each other in the closet, then the loud slam of the closet door closed shut. Followed with one last slam of a drawer. Lastly the closing of a zipper was heard followed by a low sigh.

…

The sound of a train's whistle filled the air along with the white smoke coming from it's motor.

"Here's aunt Deb's and uncle Al's number, along with their address." Mrs. Morgan said as she carefully and neatly folded the piece of paper and placing it on the side bag pocket. "Make sure to call when you get there"

"Or at least a text. Either or to give us some piece of mind" said Mr. Morgan

"One last hug?" Jane asked cautiously

She then slowly took a few steps forward and gave him a tight hug followed with her getting a pat on the back and then softly being pushed away.

Jane and her parents stood standing watching as his dark figure grew smaller and smaller until it enters of the trains bungalows.

A small ring of a message notification broke the silence.

"_**I'll have aunt Deb call when i'm there.**_" Mr. Morgan read the message out loud to his wife and daughter.

…

"There was to be a test today, but with a great majority of students missing today. It will be rescheduled to next Thursday. Maybe then people decide to show up" Spoke the teacher as she made her way to her desk.

"Socialize amongst yourselves." she said. All students began to turn in their desk or get up and walk across the room to talk to their peers.

Benny sat quiet and still for a moment. He then leaned forward placing one hand flat on the desk as the other reached into his pocket and took out his phone. The phone was placed softly with the screen facing down on the desk.

The clock continued ticking and time kept going. Occasionally Benny would look up at the clock then look back down and stare blankly at the desk in front of him. The tapping on his foot began to quicken. In one swift quick movement he picked up his phone and turned it around to have the screen face him. The phone lit up but his thumb instinctively went to turn it off. He held his phone still, the only movement was of his heart beating and his breathing. He glanced into the reflection of the screen. Looking back at him was his own self.

With one last look up at the clock on the wall, Benny let out a sigh and turned on his phone put in his password and went directly to his messages. He scrolled through the list stopping and clicking on one.

Once again the tapping of his foot quickened followed by his body posture once again leaning forward towards the desk. His fingers began to type.

"_**Once again Ms. Cortell moved the geography test. I wonder when we'll actually take the dang thing. I'll fail it of course but can't find out until I actually take it. But yeah, just catching you up on that. I don't know there isn't much else. Um grams is still in that trance thingy. Been what a month now? I don't know kinda lost track of time. But um yeah, i heard Jane passed her french exam. I was shocked but definitely proud of her. But i'm sure your parents told you that already. School's different. A lot more whispers going around along with many many rumors. But so far no one has asked me anything or talked to me, besides the geeks in chess club, but only about how they think I'm cheating when we both know I'm not that good at chess. Besides that one else has done me the favour of communicating with me. Verbally that is. But what's new there. Well next time something exciting happens, I'll let you know, or whenever something worth catching you up on happens. It's pretty dead here. I'll talk to you again sometime. Later."**_

Benny once again laid back in his seat as soon as his thumb hit the send button. On the screen his message joined the many others on the right side of the chat. All had been delivered but none had been read. His thumb scrolled down. He counted 34 unread messages all sent in the pam of a month. With each one the more spaced out they became less frequent.

The bell rang and every other student including the teacher rushed out of the classroom. Benny waited for everyone else to exit before he himself picking up his bag from the ground tossing the strap over his shoulder He zipped up his jacket and walked out of the classroom. He made his way to his locker grabbed his textbook, placed it in his book bag and shut the locker door and putting the lock back on it. He began to walk down the almost empty hallway but he stopped and looked at the locker to the right of him. He then reached into his pocket taking his phone out and repeating the same processes as earlier only this time he wouldn't type or send a message. He scrolled through the messages once again. As soon as he was about to put it away instead of all the messages saying that they were delivered that all said that they had been read. Text bubbles began to appear. Benny stood still looking down at his phone anxiously. A minute had passed and the text bubbles continued to bounce, but then they disappeared. He waited for another minute but they didn't appear again. Distraught Benny locked his phone and proceeded to but back in his pocket but was interrupted but the ding of a text message.

"_**You alive?" **_

Benny stood shocked for a few moments. "Rory?" Benny whispered to himself as he stared down at his phone.

...

..

.

_**Hey guys Mbavlover61010 here. Dang I miss typing that. Anyways,wow I'm just as shocked as you guys to be back here. Well I hope you've read this far down and read this as well. Where do I start. I'm a college student now, i graduated from High school. I now work at a local community theater only partially. Tomorrow is Oct. 1st and on the 10th I'll start working a show there. Adams Family to be exact. Um well I'm back haha you guys have no idea how much I've missed being on here. But excuse my language buuuut.. Depressions kicks my ass. All the dang time. As well as anxiety. That's what has kept me away, it's created a lack of motivation so great that it even endangered my chance to even graduate. But I'm here! And I'm here with a new story. I will get back and update my previous stories. Or heck i might just rewrite them, i'm not too fawn of them haha xD but for now i really really do hope you all enjoy this new story. So so sorry if it's a little sad ;-; but I really really wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy i'll stop this short ramble and let you go on with your day and or night. Anyways till next time guys! **_

_**-Mbavlover61010 (Evacado) **_

_**:)**_


End file.
